Jinchuriki Love: 9 and 7
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto comes back from his training trip one person too many. it turns out that Fuu is pregnant with his child. How will it handle being born to two pariahs while trowing a jealous Sakura and an enraged Hinata in the mix? Plus him adopting some kids along the way? You get Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one of the stories I have been writing for your entertainment. It has a more mature Naruto, who isn't just some idiot who uses clones all the time. No. He has skills in wind release and has water and earth release. Because of this, he can do wood release. He is going to be paired with Fuu, and, just red the story and give me waffles.**

-Chapter 1-

Three figure were walking down the road to Konoha. One of them is 6'6" and a man with long white hair. The next is a smiling blonde, with spiky hair on his head, who stood at a 6'0" in an orange and black jumpsuit with a red cloak with black flames on the bottom. Finally, the last one was a 5'7, lime green hair, holding her swollen belly, laughing at whatever the b londe said.

They were Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruto Uzumaki, and Fuu.

They had picked the girls up in Taki when Naruto had accidentally mentioned he himself was a jinchuriki. After that he was sought out by the girl, who was a year younger than the 15 year old. After talking, they had become friends. After she was given permission to join Konoha from Shibuki, she had traveled with the two men. On the trip, she and Naruto had hit it off.

Soon after, they fell in love. It had started out innocently, but then it became more serious. After a night of passion, expressing their love for each other, Naruto had proclaimed for the world to hear that he loved Fuu. They had been in their relationship for eight months when they got the shock of a lifetime. Fuu was pregnant with Naruto's child!

After confirming it, Naruto trained his hardest to get stronger and protect his new family. Jiraiya had found that the boy had a knack for three elements and taught him as many as be could. It was through this training that they found he could use wood release, shocking the hell out of the Sannin.

It was then Naruto requested sage training. Seeing nothing wrong with it, they went to . There Naruto quickly grasped the training, being proclaimed a sage soon after. Then, the boy talked to the Kyuubi, no insulting or anything. After the boy had been able to control up to five tails of the yoki.

As the group of three got to the gates, Naruto wrapped his arm and brought her closer. They passed the gates, ignoring the chunin guarding them. As they walked down the street, Naruto excused himself and climbed a pole.

"Hey Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto is back!" Fuu giggled at his attitude. She had been ecstatic to learn she was pregnant with her lover's child. Fuu had been scared at first, thinking that the Akatsuki would get to her before she gave birth. Naruto had assured her that, come hell or high water, he would protect her with his life.

Naruto looked down when he heard his name being called, and saw his teammate, Sakura, next to Jiraiya. Frowning, he jumped down." Hey Sakura. How have you been?"

Smiling wistfully, the pink haired banshee answered," Good. I noticed that you seem more mature. Do you think I'm more womanly?"

"You'll always be the same to me."

It was at that moment, and a shout of SEXY JUTSU, that their attention was turned to a naked brunette. Sakura was shocked, Naruto was pleased, and Fuu was giggling. The woman turned into a grinning Konohamaru.

"What did you think boss?"

Smiling sagely, Naruto said," Konohamaru, I'm too old for those things. And you shouldn't use them either."

Sakura was swooning about his maturity when he said," Besides, I have a future Mrs. Uzumaki to take care of. You see the green haired girl? She is pregnant with my child."

Sakura had a look of rage on her face. Naruto forcefully impregnated a girl?" NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

With a swing of her arm, Sakura launched her fist at the blondes head. Instead of making contact, he caught it." Sakura, do not do that again."

Walking past the stunned girl, Fuu wrapped Naruto in a hug." Naruto, we need to speak to the Hokage. Come on, I wanna meet the woman you have the gall to call 'Granny'."

Nodding with a smile, Naruto waved back to the shocked Konohamaru Corps. and walked away with Fuu, Jiraiya and Sakura in tow. They made it to the tower and Naruto smiled at seeing Tsunade. Walking up to his surrogate mother, he hugged her." I missed you, Tsunade."

Smiling and reciprocating the hug Tsunade said," I'm glad your back. Now, in the perverts last message, he said you had, ahem, impregnated this girl. Care to explain?"

Still smiling, he replied," I love her, and she loves me. We went to Takigakure near the middle of the trip, and she came with us. Our relationship took off from there."

Sakura scowled, and asked," What about me? Your promise?"

Naruto looked at her and said coldly, What about you and the promise? I'll still fulfill it, but, Sasuke will be in pieces. You never designated whether alive or dead."

Sakura was shocked. This wasn't the same boy who loved her. This was the Naruto who had grown up and found love with someone else.

"We may have a problem in the future. Because Fuu and I are both jinchuriki, our baby will be too. It will be born with a new bijuu sealed in it." Naruto said seriously. " Please, Granny, when it comes time, will you deliver it?"

Tsunade asked," You do realize that makes me the godmother, right?"

Grinning, the blonde nodded," I talked with Fuu, and she said it was okay."

Fuu nodded as well," You will be a great godmother."

After, they talked, which involved Kakashi being given a new Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto was told to be at training ground seven for an evaluation. Naruto then asked," Hey, Granny can I be promoted to Chunin?"

Caught off guard, the busty sannin asked," Why?"

"They get paid more. I need to buy a better home. There is no way a baby would suvuve in my old neighborhood. Besides, there isn't enough room there for us and a baby."

Seeing the logic, Tsunade cleared her throat," Uzumaki Naruto! As Hokage of the Village of Konoha, I humbly present you the position of Chunin. Do you accept?"

"Hai!"

After handing him a vest which he put on under his coat, Naruto let slip some tears. Seeing this Fuu got worried," What's wrong?"

Smiling softly, Naruto said," I wish Old man Hokage could see me now. He would have been so proud."

Leaving the office, they made their way to the new home they had been given by Tsunade. It was a two-story home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a fully stocked kitchen and a sizable backyard. It was located near the Hokage Tower, in the shinobi district.

Getting settled, Naruto and Fuu quickly went to get food. After having some ramen, they returned home, only to find Sakura there.

"Do you need something, Sakura?"

"Yes, what happened to you? Why are you like this?"

Sighing, Naruto replied," I'm going to be a dad, Sakura, I have to be more mature. A baby needs good parental guidance and structure."

"But don't you love me?"

Scowling, Naruto brought Fuu closer," Sakura, your like a sister to me."

"What about Hinata?"

"She doesn't love me, she loves the idea of me. She put me on a pedestal and constantly compares herself with me. A relationship can't work like that. Now if you excuse me, I need to go inside and get ready for tomorrow."

With that, Naruto entered the house and sat on the couch, Fuu beside him. If anyone looked, they would have seen a young couple, no problem in the world, sharing a moment in their new home. Turning on the TV ( Yes, a fucking TELEVISION) they watched a show about some guys who made duck calls. They thought it was called 'Duck Dynasty' or something. They fell asleep after laughing at the person, Si's, weirdness.

And they stayed like that all night long, holding each other, knowing that no one understood them better than them. They knew, that, no mater what, they would give this child something they never had.

A Family.

**AN: I'm deep. This is a new story I'm writing, one of the two who I spent actual time and effort writing instead of listening to my idiot brother. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For the record, Fuu was like five months pregnant, and I'm going with that amount of time. Waffle burger. Ma, I need more waffle jokes.**

-Chapter 2-

It had been two months since Naruto had come home. In those months, he had gotten reacquainted with the other rookies, except Hinata. She ran away any time she saw him. In those months, He and Fuu had converted one of the rooms in their house into a nursery. They had painted it a light yellow, with orange and green trim.

Naruto's test had gone off without a hitch, using actual tactics and his skills while keeping his affinities a secret. In short, he had earned his chunin vest.

Naruto and Fuu had been officially married two weeks after their return. All the rookies, save Sakura and Hinata, plus their Jonin sensei's had been there. Jiraiya had commented about how proud he was of Naruto. Naruto replied by saying that he was proud to have a role model like him.

Kakashi had asked if, when the baby was born, if he could be its sensei. Naruto asked Fuu, and she agreed. When asked for names, they told what they had chosen: Kazuo if it was a boy, and Mito if it was a girl. When asked why, they had stated that their child would be the inheritor of the entire villages Will of Fire.

Naruto groaned as he sat up. It was the morning and he had to get ready for the day. He turned to Fuu and kissed her cheek, deciding to et her sleep in. He gently rubbed her even more swollen stomach. She was seven months pregnant now, and Naruto had sent a letter to Gaara to come by the village for a visit. He was arriving today, as his schedule as Kazekage kept him busy.

Standing up, he made his way quietly to the kitchen. He had the day off and decided to spend it with Gaara and Fuu. Cracking some eggs, he set out to make some breakfast. As he moved throught the kitchen, his mind wandered to Sakura. Anytime he went out with Fuu, she would follow them and glare at the green haired woman.

Naruto had paid it no mind, but if she didn't stop, he would make her stop. His thoughts then turned to Konohamaru. The young Sarutobi had been ecstatic to learn that his "Boss" was going to be a dad. He had been helping any way he could, and it made Naruto wonder if he should take the Jonin exam so he could lead the boys Genin team.

His musings were cut short by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waste. Chuckling he said," Morning Love."

"Morning. That smells wonderful. When will it be ready?"

"In about five minutes. Could you set the table?"

"Sure."

(3 hours later)

Naruto and Fuu sat in the living room, watching TV when a knock on the door was heard. Getting up, Naruto opened the door. Standing there was Gaara, as stoic as ever.

"Gaara! Welcome! Please do come in!"

"Thank you. I got your letter and would like to say congratulations on your marriage and soon to be child." The sand user said as he entered the abode.

Introductions were made and they sat and visited for another two hours until another knock was heard. Getting up, Naruto opened the door only to be thrown across the street. Recovering quickly, Naruto rushed into his house to see Sakura captured by a fist of sand.

Struggling, Sakura tried to break free. After tiring out, the pinkette said," Let me go! I need to teach that harlot a lesson on what happens when you steal my pet!"

Naruto's face was an emotionless mask. He calmly went outside and called for an ANBU. When one arrived he sent the person off to find Tsunade. When the busty Hokage arrived and was informed of the situation, she took her apprentice to her office for some words as Naruto comforted his wife.

(Hokage Office)

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sakura going on about how Fuu was a whore. Having enough, she slammed her hand down on her desk." Enough! Sakura, Fuu is Naruto's wife and the mother of his child. He loves her as much as she loves him. I have had enough of your idiocracy. From now on, if you seek out Naruto for anything other than a mission, you will be sent to prison with your chakra cut off. Dismissed."

Sakura left silently. Tsunade sighed again. She was worried about the baby. If either Hinata or Sakura got their hands on it, they might do something drastic. She would speak to Naruto at a later date to see about some more permanent protection.

For now, she would just drown herself in sake.

(The Uzumaki Household, That night)

Naruto was reading when Fuu walked in. She was wearing a shirt with the number 7 on the back. She had on only her panties as she snuggled up against her husband.

She was scared. Sakura had been trying to kill her, and by extension, her baby. Even though it has yet to be born, she loved it. It was the product of two Jinchuriki and was a going to be a natural born one, something that has never happened before. She did know that it would be the ten tailed beast, but didn't know what kind of beast. Shutting her eyes, the green haired girl drifted off to sleep.

(Two months later)

Naruto waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital, Jiraiya on his right Kakashi on his left and Iruka in front of him. All of the rookies, besides Sakura and Hinata, were there too. Gaara had even made his way in, sitting with his arms crossed.

Fuu had gone into labor that morning and had been rushed to the hospital. She had been in there all day, and Naruto was worried.

After another hour of waiting, Shizune walked in." Naruto. Come see your baby."

Springing forward, he sprinted down the hall to Fuu's room. When he arrived, he saw his beautiful wife holding a blue bundle, the sign that it was a boy, to her chest. She looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

Naruto walked slowly across the room, and picked up his son. The childe had Dark green hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled and shed some tears. His seventeen year old mind was racing. He had a son! A family! He was excited, scared, and happy all at once.

Naruto spoke softly, so he wouldn't wake him up," Hey, little guy. I'm your daddy. Kazuo, my little man of peace. Your mother and I love you so much."

Jiraiya put his hand on the new father's shoulder." Naruto, I need to examine his seal."

Putting the new born life in the hands of his mother, Naruto unwrapped it and saw the seal. Jiraiya whistled," Damn. That is one perfect seal."

Raising and eyebrow, Naruto silently requested he explain." Well, the seals main function is to siphon off a large portion of the demonic chakra and cleanse it. But, it also gave him a new bloodline apparently. I don't know the exact details, as I need more time to examine the seal, but apparently, it has one more function. The demon cannot be unsealed unless it is willingly unsealed."

"So you mean.."

"Yes. Even if the Akatsuki got him, they couldn't get the demon out of him without his permission."

Smiling at his sons safety, Naruto looked at Fuu who started to breast feed. Tsunade walked in after getting cleaned up." Naruto, congratulations. What did you name him?"

"Kazuo."

"Man of Peace? Nice."

The two sannin left the room so that the young couple could spend time together. They knew that the coming years would be difficult, but they had faith in their favorite blonde shinobi could handle it.

**AN: And boom. I really wanted to get on with the story, so I just had Fuu give birth in this chapter. The name can go to Kamen Rider Arashi. Even though he didn't know it, he inspired Kazuo. There will be a time skip so:**

**Naruto: 20**

**Fuu: 19**

**Kazuo: 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Been a while since I updated. But I am, so don't get your panties in a twist. Now, there is a small time skip, and a large amounts of baby functions.**

(Chapter 3)

Naruto stood as Tsunade addressed him. He had been called in after last night to address a matter dealing with Hinata Hyuuga. Apparently, she had questioned the legitimacy of Naruto and Fuu's marriage, stating that Fuu wasn't an official villager yet. Now here he stood, his arms crossed as he looked at the female Hyuuga with disappointed eyes.

He knew she would do something like this. Just as Sakura was bitter over his marriage and child, Hinata was angry. He could tell by the rage that burned in her once gentle eyes. She had a glare locked on him as he stood there.

Finally Tsunade spoke. "Hinata, I have just one thing to say. Naruto and Fuu are married. She was transferred to Konoha from Takigakure several months ago, and has been under Jiraiya's watchful eye. She is the new mother of Naruto's child, and I want to know why you can't accept this."

Hinata said coldly. "That slut is just a foreigner, someone who took what is mine. I was supposed to be Naruto's wife, I was supposed to give him children, not some whore!"

She continued to rant. "I loved Naruto, gave him silent encouragement. I was the one who healed him after his fight with Kiba, and I was the one who supported him, even if by the shadows. Not the green haired bitch! As for his son, I think that he should have a paternity test done, no doubt she slept around in Taki."

Naruto had had enough. "Hinata, he is mine. I know this because we look so much alike. And as for your accusations against Fuu, I have one thing to tell you: How much pettier can you get? You supported me from the shadows, but where were you when I starved at night? Where were you when I was being beaten? Fuu and I love each other, we have a home and a family together. Can you not be happy for me?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and said. "If that is all." And left.

(With Naruto)

Naruto found the person he was looking for at the training grounds, as usual. He called out to Lee, and after gaining the boys attention, he said. "Lee, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it, my most youthful friend?" The green clad boy asked.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto said. "I came here to ask you, after a long talk with Fuu, to see if you would be interested in being Kazuo's godfather. "

Lee looked shocked before he gave a smile. "I would be honored, Naruto. Would you care to go and get some food with me? I have a date later."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Lee. "A date? Really? Anyone I know?"

Lee nodded as he said. "Yes. I have a date with…" Lee blushed as red as a tomato as he said. "Ayame Ichiraku." Naruto looked at Lee, shock written on his face before he grinned and clapped the boy over his shoulder. He was happy that bushy brows had found romance. The boy had been worried that he would never find a wife, but Naruto had a feeling that if he played his cards right, he might not be the only father amongst his generation anymore.

"Atta boy Lee! Ayame is like a sister to me, and I know that you would treat her right." he said as they walked. They arrive at the ramen stand and ordered, Lee and Ayame blushing when they saw each other. Naruto laughed at that. He knew Lee was a good guy. He just knew that the two would hit it off. It was as if an incredibly handsome man was sitting at a computer typing his thoughts. Shaking the thoughts that he was just the subject to a very well written story on an international website that had gotten so many good review that the owners of said website gave him seven million dollars.

They ate their ramen and talked. Lee inquired about Kazuo and Fuu, and Naruto told him that they were both still at the hospital, having spent the night to insure that they were fully healthy. Lee told Naruto about his training and his promotion to Jonin, and Naruto suggested that the two make a team after finding a third member.

They got so wrapped up in talking, that they didn't notice that Kiba had been walking by, an angry scowl on his face. The Inuzuka Heir had been angry that Naruto had been the first of the rookie nine to get laid and have kids, even more so that Naruto had a smoking hot wife. Kiba had tried to get close to the girl, but any time he did, Naruto or someone else would interfere. He knew (in his dreams) that if he could lay on his Inuzuka charms, the green haired girl would be his.

And so when he heard them talking about a third teammate, he got a devious idea. Walking up to the two, he said. "Hey guys! I just overheard that you two were looking for a third teammate. Well I, Kiba Inuzuka, am more than willing to join."

Naruto looked at Kiba, his eyes hardened. He knew that the Inuzuka lusted after Fuu. He had smelt the hormones coming off him. So whenever the boy would get near her, he intervened, making it known that she was his wife. "Sorry Kiba, but we already have Shino as the best teammate. While we fight our enemies, he drains them of their chakra. A deadly team."

Kiba scowled as he turned and left, his plan now in ruins. He deserved the green haired girl, not Naruto. He walked through the streets of Konoha a few hours before he was pulled into an alley. Looking at his abductors, he was shocked to see Sakura and Hinata were the ones who had abducted him. Hinata gave a very snake like smile as she said. "Kiba, we have much to talk about."

**AN: And done. This has been an update on this story. Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter has graced all of you people, so place your money on the scanner and step away. Nice an easy.**

(Chapter 4-One Year later)

Birds chirped. The sun shined out over the village of Konoha as the populace awoke. Tsunade entered the Hokage office and sat in her chair. After a few moments to get ready for the day, she formed cross hand seal, a grin on her face as she said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke ten exact replicas of her appeared. They all grabbed a pile of paperwork and began to sort and work through them. She loved that jutsu. After begging Naruto to teach her the secret, he did and she got all of her work done faster.

Which meant more time for drinking, and more importantly, watching over Kazuo for Naruto and Fuu. The couple had spent the last year of their lives with their new child, and they were the happiest family. While Fuu wasn't able to continue being a ninja, do to her chakra being permanently constricted due to the birth of her son, she was able to dig through some old papers in the office and discover Naruto's parents.

Hence why she was in charge of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound.

She did a wonderful job at it too. After seeing what was easily an entire district of the village in disuse, she had immediately set out to open it up for any business that wanted space or a new place to set up shop. All they had to do was pay a portion of their profits to the now known Namikaze's and they were allowed to keep their shops and stalls.

And while the council bitched and complained, she was now a member of the civilian council due to her being in charge of a large new portion of Konoha. It was partially due to her skills in math that the village had expanded to now include a second, outer wall.

It amazed her how smart the green haired girl was, and she was already thinking of expanding her growing monopoly. But all this work didn't hamper the mother's time with her son. Oh no. She spent a good portion of her day with the one year old, and she was seen frequently walking through the village with both the younger and older Namikaze males.

Speaking of Naruto, he had been officially promoted to Jonin six months ago, a proud day for the young man. He was very well respected by all of his peers, and he was even thinking of taking on a team.

After finding out about his family, he had at first been angry and depressed. But after speaking to Tsunade and Jiraiya, he had understood why the Sandaime had lied to him. After the announcement of his heritage, many people had targeted him for assassination.

All of them failed.

But due to the frequency of them, Tsunade decided to make Kazuo and Fuu's safety on par with hers. She loved her godson very much, having volunteered to watch him for the couple when they went on dates around the village. Hell, even Shizune had bonded with her 'nephew' and offered to watch him when they needed it.

Tsunade was even expecting to watch Kazuo today as Fuu and Naruto spent time together. And while they were busy, they always had time for each other. Tsunade suspected that they were trying to give Kazuo a younger sibling.

As for Kazuo, he was energetic and happy. And while he did take after his father for his looks and behaviors, he seemed to have his mothers intelligence as well. The boy had, in front of the eyes of many witnesses, managed to fit colored blocks in the right spots in a toy and put the right shapes in the right holes in another toy. Something normal babies shouldn't be able to do.

Jiraiya had explained that, as a naturally born Jinchuriki, the demon inside the boy was also growing with him. He theorized that the demon was somehow expanding the mental capabilities to better ensure their mutual survival.

As for the white haired Sanin, .Jiraiya had taken care of him sometimes when he could, having since given up being a hermit and traveler to be closer to his 'grandson' and his 'son' and 'daughter in law.' The white haired man would never admit it, but he cared greatly for his student and the mans growing family.

As for the rest of the leaf, they were always busy living their lives. Neji and Tenten had finally tied the knot in April. Ino had started to date Shino, much to everyone's surprise. There was even talk that they would get married soon. Shikimaru remained single, having stated that relationships were "too troublesome."

Choji had found a wonderful civilian woman who, ahem, had the same love of food as he did. They, while not married, were expecting a child soon. They had plans to marry in the next few months. Lee and Ayame's first date had been a marvelous success. The woman had managed to get Lee to show a deep and caring side to him that not many had seen.

Lee in turn had calmed down considerably, becoming more mature and responsible. He too had spent a large portion of his time with Kazuo, as he was the godfather. Ayame and Fuu were the best of friends, and they helped each other run their respective businesses too. Fuu would help at the now much larger Ichiraku's Ramen stand while Ayame helped with managing the businesses that occupied the Namikaze district.

The relationship between the young Green Beast and the ramen girl had gone amazingly smooth after the first date, and they had gotten married not even two months ago. That day, Gai had cried for hours on Kakashi, much to the copy ninjas despair. The wedding had been small, just family and close friends. All of the rookies, except the dubbed 'Black Trio', made up of Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura, had attended.

As for the three shinobi of the leaf, they had formed a team that was reported to be the worst possible. They never practiced together, and their teamwork was atrocious. They had the largest of failed missions on their record and they all had one thing in common: They wanted to do harm to the Namikaze family.

Sakura still had it in her fan girl head that Naruto was still madly in love with her, and openly flirted with him like a cheap whore. She took on seduction missions mostly, and had started to take to prostitution to pay for her expensive tastes. Hinata had become cold and cruel, and used the cage bird seal almost exclusively on her sister for no reason. It had gotten so bad that Hiashi had gone to Naruto and begged him to take the now eight year old girl into his home (Hanabi was five before the time skip). Fuu had convinced Naruto to take the girl in, on the condition the cage bird seal be nullified. Hiashi agreed and Hanabi now saw Naruto and Fuu as surrogate parents. The final member of the team, Kiba, had become a sadistic brute. He was reported by both clientele and allies that he had tried to rape several woman in the past.

He was now serving a ten year sentence for the attempted assassination of Kazuo to get to Fuu.

As Tsunade thought all of this, the door to her office opened and Fuu walked in, a green kimono and tabi with socks on. Kazuo had his dark green hair spiked in a wild look that was covered by an orange toad hat Jiraiya had gotten him. He wore orange footy pajamas and had his tiny thumb in his mouth. He looked at Tsunade with his deep blue eyes and giggled. "Grammy!"

Kazuo had said his first word at dinner when Jiraiya and Tsunade had come over with Lee and Ayame for dinner one night. During the meal, Kazuo had looked at her intently and after a few moments spoken the word "Grammy" at the busty blonde.

Needless to say, Tsunade liked the name coming from him.

Fuu smiled as she passed the baby to Tsunade. "He's been so excited to see you. All morning he's been jumping up and down, saying Grammy over and over again."

"Well, I am the greatest grandma in the world! But sometimes, I wonder if we spoil him?" Tsunade said.

"Most likely. He's just loved by pretty much everyone in the leaf. Even Hanabi loves him like a brother, and you know how cold she was at first." It was true. Hanabi had been cold and angry with Naruto and Fuu for a few weeks after her father all but exiled her from the Hyuuga. But after a few weeks, she had warmed up to Fuu and talked to her about her experiences with the cage bird seal.

She had even asked if she could be adopted by the couple, causing them to consider it. After consideration and speaking to Hiashi, they did. She was now Hanabi Namikaze, the proud daughter of the 'Orange Hokage.'

"Yeah, that's true. So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, I have to go over some bank statements and then speak to the market manager. So, ask me after I get back over a nice bottle of sake."

"And what is Naruto doing today?"

"He said something about 'Finding another income via his amazing writing skills.' You know that he's been getting more and more interested in writing after he spoke with Pop."

"True. Well, have a good day and stay away from stress. By the way, is there any reason you seem to be… glowing?"

Fuu grinned as she said. "Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret, but I may be pregnant again. I need to get examined by either you or Shizune at some point but Chomei has informed me of a disturbance in the force of my chakra."

"Hmm, I'll set up an appointment later on. Now have a good day, Fuu, and remember, you have a date with Naruto tonight."

After Fuu had left, Tsunade went to the Hokage closet and sent chakra to the seal on the door. Opening it, it revealed a nursery that had been, with the use of seals by Jiraiya and Naruto, expanded to make a nursery for Kazuo to use while he stayed with Tsunade during the day.

Setting the child on the floor and securing the door, Tsunade bonded with her grandson.

(Elsewhere in the Leaf Village)

Hanabi giggled as she rode her new fathers shoulders around the village. She loved spending time with him. When she had lived with the Hyuuga clan, she was always keeping a neutral look on her young face. Now, she could smile and grin all she wanted. And she did it often.

She had changed over the year with Naruto and Fuu. She had grown her hair out, with it now reaching her waist. She wore a light purple sundress with blue sandals on her feet.

Naruto wore a blue long sleeved shirt with blue pants taped at the ankles. He had his jonin vest on, unzipped, and his straw hat on. He had a cross between a boot and a shinobi sandal on his feet. Carrying his adopted daughter on his shoulders, Naruto laughed as she asked him to go and get some dango.

He loved his life with Fuu. Their family had grown larger, and with the addition of Hanabi, they had two wonderful children. And if his nose was right, they might be expecting another soon on the way. He smiled in bliss as he walked, his long legs striding with confidence and pride.

Konoha was in a golden age of power and wealth, but Tsunade had managed to keep arrogance down by sending half of the money they made to the various poor people and villages in Fire Country. The Elemental Nations were at peace, even if only for now. The Akatsuki had been quiet for a long time, with all Jinchuriki accounted for.

Life couldn't get any better.

Setting Hanabi down, he ordered two plates of dango and lead her to a bench. After sitting, he got some tea and poured it for them. Hanabi drank hers, the smile never leaving her face as she did.

After she had come to live with Fuu and Himself, she had been cold to them. But, she had warmed up to them and opened up. After a long talk with Fuu, she had come to him, asking to join his family. After talking with Hiashi, who was okay with it, he officially adopted her.

But a few days after the adoption, Hinata had shown up, slightly inebriated., demanding that he give her Hanabi.

To put it simply, he refused.

She had snarled at him, moving to incapacitate him with her gentle fist. She would have succeeded if he was slower. But he wasn't. After a brief fight, she had been sent to spend the night in the village jail.

After, she had left them alone for the time being.

He looked at Hanabi and was about to speak when a loud voice broke the tranquil silence. "What do you mean you won't pay?"

He looked over to see Sakura talking to a man. She was dressed in her hooker outfit, consisting of ridiculously tight clothing in pink and very, very high heels. She snarled as she pulled out a kunai, stabbing the man in the chest, right in his heart.

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to a scared and shocked Hanabi. "Hanabi, go to the Hokage Tower and tell Grammy to get the ANBU. I'll deal with this."

She nodded as she ran as fast as her eight year old feet could carry her as Naruto stood from his seat and made his way over to Sakura. With lightning fast strikes, he knocked the 'Haruno Whore', as she was called, out cold.

He sighed as a few moments later ANBU arrived and retrieved her unconscious form. He saw Hanabi crying to the side and walked over, kneeling down to her level. Wiping her wet cheeks he smiled at her. "Hey, Hanabi, wanna go and get some ice cream and grab Kazuo so we can spend the day with Fuu? Just us as a family?"

Seeing her nod, he smiled. That was just the thing she needed to forget this, while brief, shocking event.

Picking her up, and causing her to giggle, he placed her back onto his shoulders, both forgetting about the plate of dango left behind.

(Omake)

Anko watched Naruto leave and walked casually to his table. She sat down, pretending to be tired as she did. Grabbing the stick of dango, she took a bite, but screamed when a spicy taste assaulted her mouth,

Looking at the food, she saw red flakes on it.

After deducing the cause, she realized that Naruto had ordered the spicy dango for himself and sweet dango for his daughter.

Switching foods, she took a bite but her face squeezed shut at the sour taste. Sour dango. Another type of dango in the village.

Oh how she was a fool to eat forgotten dango. Maybe she should stop and find another hobby? Shaking those thoughts off, Anko grinned as she realized she would get to interrogate the 'Haruno Whore.'

**AN: And cut the Omake! I had to think of a good idea that would allow me to show the compassion Naruto and Fuu had. Adding Hanabi to their family was a good idea in my opinion, and I will have flashbacks to the past year of the lives of the shinobi of the leaf.**

**Don't expect much fighting, because this is a romance/family story. As for the family, do I want Fuu to have a daughter or a son?**

**Decide and inform me via review!**


End file.
